Gizo Gizo no Mi
The Gizo Gizo no mi (Forgery Forgery fruit) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit. It grants its user to "push" or "pull" exact replicas, referred to as forgeries, from any inanimate object. It was eaten by Rodrick De'louise. Strengths and Weaknesses The Gizo Gizo no Mi grants its user the ability to manifest exact replications of any inanimate object, not comprised of seastone, they lay bare hands on. The process in which this is performed is, they can either grab the object and "pull" a replica out of it, or "push" a replica out of it by either, sliding his hand along the surface, or striking it from the side. The latter of the two is useful in launching sudden attacks as the replica will be "pushed" further depending on the users own physical strength, and the weight of the original object. The user is also able to replicate, replicants. Beyond this, the user is, without gestures, able to levitate any replica that they are able to see and is closer then fifteen meter's, furthering their suprise attack potential. Users also posses the ability to stick two replica's together, with not only can create larger weapons or shields, but, if two of the same type of replica, say two swords, are fused, their given attributes (sharpness, durabilty, weight) are doubled, tripled, or quadrupled depending on how many are fused together. There is no limit apparent to the amount of replica's that can be fused together. Whats more, no matter how many are fused together, the user may still levitate unabated. While this is one of the fruits greatest strengths, it can also be its greatest weakness, as so long as a user is making physical contact with a replica, they lose the ability to levitate that particular replica. As a result, should a user grab hold, intentionally or unintentionally of a replica that they lack sufficient strength to lift or wield, the result will be no different then if they tried to lift the object they replicated. Also, users must always touch an object they wish to replicate. They are unable to simply memorize and generate replicants out of thin air. Furthermore, replicants can only be sustained for 24 hours outside of the users direct line of sight, which includes them falling unconscious. Afterwards they will suddenly burst in a cloud of green smoke. While not a major weakness, the fruit is unable to create any deviations from an object, if a sword is rusted the repicant will be rusted as well. Also if a object is a container type object (treasure chests, bags), the fruit is only able to replicate the object itself and anything necessary to its fuctionality. For instance, a fully loaded gun will only produce a unloaded gun (though the gun still can be loaded and used as a normal gun). Other then these, the user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage While in the Marines, Rodrick would often use this to keep his men well supplied weapons wise, quickly leading to his epithet, The Arsenal. He also quickly developed various battle techniques, and while he prefers to come up with attacks on the fly rather then keep a specific list, there are some that he uses repeatedly, and has named. Kiken'na Buredo (Treacherous Blade): Should a foe try and claim one of his replica weapons, Rodrick uses his levitation to turn the weapon against them. '''Tetsu no ame (Iron Rain): '''Should a canon or other heavy metal object be at hand, Rodrick will lift it with his great strength and leap straight up. Then after letting go of the object in front of him, punch it repeatedly, using his ability to cause multiple replicas of the weighty object to go flying and quickly falling right on top of his foe's. '''Ryoshiki no ketsujo (Lack of decency): '''Used primarily for diversions. Rodrick grabs hold of a foes pants or shirt, and using his abilities pulls a replica off of them, making them believe they've been striped, usually leaving them being to distracted to notice him running away. '''Gensui (Fleet Admiral): '''This move requires the most preparation out of all his techniques. Rodrick will comandeer a ship, and be in making large quantities of replica's (a fleet). Afterwards he will either simply let them sit around his main ship, making his enemies believe themselves greatly out numbered, or use his levitation to perform Tetsu no ame, on an impossibly large scale. '''20 Metoru no ken (20 meter sword): '''By using his replication of replica's, Rodrick grabs a single replica blade, lays it on the ground and begins rapidly "pushing" replicas out of it, at the same time fusing them together hilt to blade tip, until the length reaches 20 meters. Then using his strength lifts and swings it. The biggest problem with this is while he holds enough strength to lift and swing it, its extreme length makes controling it difficult. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit